


Blessing In Disguise

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta was forced to go back to Seoul after finding out that his condition will affect his whole life. When Taeyong saw his old best friend again as his roommate, anger and bitterness was all that he can feel after what the Japanese did to him when they were young.





	1. Nakamoto Yuta is Back

**Author's Note:**

> So.. as you know, this is the Yutae version of my most successful Jongkey fic, You Light Up My Life. I'll make a few changes from the original plot and few characters will be added to. This might lead into a spin-off if possible? I don't know but lets see about that. :D
> 
> Anyways, this fic may contain various scenes where it may offend a lot. Always remember that this is a fanfiction and everything that will appear and happen here is NOT true.
> 
> Another warning (and spoiler), this is an mpreg with smut fic. So if you're not comfortable, don't read this.
> 
> For those who already read You Light Up My Life, thank you for supporting this fic too.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also under the Yutae writing spree so.... :D

 

 

Yuta was born in Osaka, Japan. But after finding out that he has _this_ condition, his family were forced to move in Seoul for his consultation. He grew up mostly in Seoul, living a life of a normal child. But he cannot ignore the fact that he isn’t really a normal one. They always took him to the best hospital in Seoul, checking up his condition and finding out a solution to this. But in normal days, he just come to school, play with his classmates and bond with his best friend named Taeyong.

When the Doctor said that the condition won’t affect Yuta’s daily life, they went back to Osaka and forced to leave his best friend, Taeyong alone without saying goodbye to him.

 

 

Yuta was born with a unique condition where he has two sex organs. He is a guaranteed male, his male sex organs and hormones are more dominant than the other. But his female organs were starting to grow along with his age. Being in a worse case of _hermaphrodite_ starts to affect his daily life and self esteem. This caused him a problem and was forced to go back to Seoul.

He made a deal to himself to hide his condition as much as possible for his safety. He scheduled himself for weekend check-ups while during weekdays, he has to go to school.

 

 

What awaits him in his new dorm is that his roommate is his childhood friend who kept a huge grudge on him because of his sudden disappearance.

 

“Oh.. Taeyong?”

The said teenager looked at him from head to toe and vice versa until he stopped at his face and let out a scowl. He almost close the door in front of him but Yuta managed to block it with his foot.

"I just said hi! Why are you so grumpy?" Yuta pushed the door open, giving the door a loud bang on the wall. Taeyong tried his best to stay out of him and locked himself inside his room.

"Geez. I just came back and he's like that?" Yuta walked to his room and started to unpack his things before going to the hospital for another consultation.

"Here we go again.."

Yuta sighed and placed all of his clothes inside the cabinet. It's Sunday so definitely, he needs the check-up.

He grabbed the towel and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. He made sure that his body is clean enough so that he won't get embarassed in front of the nurses and doctors. He scrubbed his legs, his thighs and his pelvis. When he looked in the mirror, he noticed that his waist got thinner.

"I should eat a lot more." He mumbled to himself.

 

 

 

 

"Good afternoon, Yuta!" The ever nice Dr. Jung greeted him. "You grew up so fast. I can't believe it." She really got that motherly nature to him ever since he was still young. "I actually missed you. Did you follow what I told you last time?"

"Of course, Dr. Jung. I've been eating healthy foods and fruits since then. I think I don't have any problem when it comes to my health." Yuta answered confidently.

"Well, health isn't really the biggest problem here, Yuta. You see... you need some iron before the cycle starts." Dr. Jung picked up her pen and started writing the medicines that Yuta needs to take. The Japanese is still confused on what is happening. _Iron? Why does he needs some iron? What for? And what 'Cycle' is she talking about?_

"Cycle?" Yuta more like asked to himself. Dr. Jung looked at him worriedly and took the other's hands.

“Are you aware that you’re getting a menstrual period soon?” Yuta couldn’t believe on what he had heard. _Menstrual period? That’s only for girls, right? But I’m a boy._ "What do you mean? I'm also getting that?"

"Yuta..."

"I'm a boy right!?" Yuta watched his hands go shiver in fear. Menstruation? Impossible.

"I'm maybe gay but... but... I'm not exactly like that! I don't wish to have that! God.. I don't.."

"Yuta, calm down." Dr. Jung walked to her patient and gave him comforting hug. She doesn't know how it feels like to have condition like this but she can understand. "Why can't I be normal like everyone else?" This broke her heart again.

 

 

 

 

Yuta never felt so insecure to himself.

Once he got home, exhausted from all the things that he found out from the hospital, he plopped down on the sofa and tried his best to stop thinking about his condition once again. It's really frustrating but he cannot afford to lose his own dignity just because other people found out about his secret. He needs to mask all of his emotions just to protect himself.

He groaned in annoyance, he groaned in frustrations, in anger.. He's mad at himself but he still needs to stay strong.

 

When he got to control his emotions, Yuta got up, dragged himself from the sofa to his room when he bumped to his roommate accidentally.

"Watch where you going, will you?" Taeyong angrily said, dusting his pants. He looked at the other, who's still on the ground, looking at floor with his blank face. "Well, what happened to you?" Taeyong tried his best to sound unworried but this scares him.

Yuta shook his head and get up. He grabbed his bag from the floor and walked towards his room, closing it and didn't even forget to lock it.

 

"He's weird." Taeyong shrugged and went straight to the fridge to get a glass of water to drink.

 

 


	2. The Pain of Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on my Yutae writing spree. I just.. don't have any time to update. :(

Yuta stares blankly at the ceiling. All he ever wanted to do is to escape from this cruel reality. He closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep, thinking that maybe in his sleep, he can finally escape for once.  


Taeyong looked at the door of his roommate after he gulped all the liquid from the glass. He placed the empty glass on the sink and shrugged every thought off. _He's just weird._ Taeyong thought again and went inside his room to do his homework.

When he was about to go to sleep, he heard a loud scream from the other room and he groaned. He looked at his alarm clock and it's already 3 in the morning. "This is why I hate having a roommate." He muttered and lied back on his bed and covered his ears with his pillows.

Yuta isn't dreaming, nor he doesn't feel like peeing but why does he feels so wet? He sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He removed the blanket from his body and gasped when he saw a pool of blood on his bed sheets. Yuta couldn't help but to scream out loud, not caring if his roommate or his neighbors hear him. It's a fucking blood! How can you normally react when you have a fucking blood on your bed sheets!?  


Yuta stood up from his bed and he can feel his bottom leaking. He cursed when he saw his blood dripping on his thighs to his legs. "Shit. Fuck. Holy fuck."   


He couldn't do anything. He doesn't know what to do. So he grabbed his phone from his bedside and called the only person who can help him.   


" _Hello_?" The person on the other line sounds sleepy. Yuta felt so sorry to disturb her like this.   


"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Dr. Jung but I think I already got my period?" Yuta was still unsure on how he will call this one but he needs to be specific anyways. He can hear Dr. Jung rustling her blanket. " _Wait.. Yuta.. How are you feeling? Is there any pain? Do you feel weak?_ " Dr. Jung asked in concern.  


"It feels so... weird and my abdomen is starting to hurt a little. My blood can't stop leaking too." Yuta looked at his thighs again and sighed. There'll be a lot of cleaning here later.   


" _Okay, where do you live? Do you have any spare.. napkins?_ " Dr. Jung's voice was barely audible but he can still hear it from the phone. Yuta's cheeks blushed when he heard the word ' **napkin** '.   


"N-no.. I don't have it. I'll give you the address. I-I need to change and clean up the pool of blood here in my bed." Yuta said, his knees are feeling weak.  


" _Okay. Just wait for me. Okay?_ " Dr. Jung ended the call. Yuta texted her the address and went straight to his bathroom with three boxer shorts to change at.   


After ten minutes, his phone got a message from his doctor telling him that she's already in front of his apartment. Once Yuta opened the door, he asked the Doctor to be quiet since his roommate is already sleeping.   


Yuta brought his Doctor inside his room and Dr. Jung was surprised on how much blood Yuta released. She gave him a pack of sanitary napkins and asked Yuta to wear it.   


"I don't know how to use this." Yuta admits and the Doctor demonstrates it to him. Yuta's cheeks burned again as he went straight to the bathroom to change.   


Once he's done, the Doctor told him to lay down on the newly changed bed. "I'll check up if you're hurting or not. Do you have any classes tomorrow?" 

"I do." 

"You have no choice but to visit the hospital after that. This amount of blood that you released isn't normal." Yuta nodded his head and watched his Doctor press his abdomen and he can feel some pain. Dr. Jung picked up her notebook and pen and wrote some medical words that Yuta doesn't understand. 

"Am I okay?" Yuta asked, feeling worried for himself. Dr. Jung shook her head and gave an apologetic smile to her patient. "For now, you are. Don't worry, I'm always here for you. Okay?" She said and Yuta never felt so thankful to his wonderful and kind Doctor.  


Dr. Jung told Yuta to sleep and went out of the apartment silently. She left a note on Yuta's lampshade on what to do like a normal girls should do when they have periods. 

Taeyong woke up feeling good even after five hours of sleep. When he opened his door, he saw Yuta sitting on the dining table with his legs crossed. He went straight to the kitchen, ignoring the other's ' **good morning** ' and grabbed a cereal and milk to eat.   


"Taeyong?" The said man turned his head to the owner of the voice. "Are you really **_that_** mad at me?"   


_Obviously?_ Taeyong thought but decided to just roll his eyes and plopped his body on the sofa. Yuta watched the other and looked at his food, feeling lonely and angry at himself again. _Why did I even talked to him?_  


 

 

Both got ready for school. Taeyong dressed up like the normal clothes he always wear everyday with black jeans and white hoodie while Yuta chose to wear the best for his first day of school with black shirt, blue jeans, black cap and a black cardigan. Maybe it's a bit too late for him to enter the school since they're already in the middle of the school year but he can catch up with all the lessons that they had in his special classes. Yuta didn't forgot to bring his extra napkins just in case. He also took a mental note to himself that he should buy more packs of it.   


Once he's already done dressing up, he went straight to the kitchen and picked up his medicines that Dr. Jung told him to take. He took it in one gulp of water and rinsed the empty glass to avoid any conflict with his roommate.   


"This is it.. welcome to NCT U, Yuta." He said to himself, his fighting spirit is all hyped up even though deep inside, he feels so disappointed at himself.   



	3. Please Take Care of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading too much paper works and now I finally have the time to update this most favorite fic of mine. Please do enjoy and I hope it gives justice to my 1 month hiatus for this fic.

Once Yuta entered the gate, there's no backing out now. He sighed deeply, clutching the strap of his bag and walked towards the hall of the building. Almost everyone are looking at him. Being a new student will always caught everyone's attention. He ignored the whispers and gossips about him and continued to walk until he reached his room.

**Room 101 Chem Lab**

He knocked twice first before turning the knob of the door and push it open. When he finally opened it, he can only see four students sitting on their seats. He settled himself on the nearest window and zipped his bag open, pull out his book to do advance reading. But before he starts reading, he looked down on his lap and he can feel his own blood dripping from the sanitary napkin that he used. It's really awkward at first but he's starting to get used to it.  


A few minutes passed by and the class is starting to get full. He looked at his side and the seat is still empty, feeling lonely that he can't even find a new friend during his first day. He sighed again then closed the book and looked at his watch to know that there's only five minutes left before the class starts.

"Hello!" Yuta froze on his seat and finally thank Heavens for granting his wish. He looked up to see two deep cute dimples on his milky white cheeks. Yuta returned the smile and replied back. "Hi!"

"Uhm.. Can I... take a sit beside you?" The tall white man asked and Yuta, of course, nods his head. The tall white dimpled guy puts down his things first before stretching his arms to show his gratitude and introduce himself. "Thanks! I'm.. Jaehyun. How about yours?"

"Yuta.. Nakamoto Yuta." He answered lively.

"Oh, so you're Japanese! Glad to meet you." Jaehyun said and flashed his bright smile on his seatmate.

Even though Yuta wants to know more about him, the school bell rang from the outside of the room and as if on cue, the professor also entered the room with his stoic face and strict aura. Yuta mentally notes himself that he should take this subject seriously or else, he'll fail. This kind of professor doesn't have mercy.

When the professor starts the class, the door banged open and everyone in the class looked at the culprit. Yuta's eyes widen when he saw his ~~bestfriend,~~   roommate, barging in with some books in his arms and his bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Jung. Mr. Kim wants me to give this to you." Taeyong gave the yellow paper to him and the professor let Taeyong sit despite his tardiness. Taeyong settled himself behind Yuta and the latter sighed in relief that the other still didn't notice his presence. The class continued smoothly without any interruptions.

They thought that the class has ended when Mr. Jung called their attention again. The students hushed up, afraid of getting scolded by their strict professor.

"I forgot to tell you that we have a new student here in our class. He's actually from Osaka, Japan. Can you stand up, Mr.Nakamoto?" Mr. Jung said and Yuta widen his eyes. He glanced behind him and he can see Taeyong's wide eyes too, totally looked so shocked and betrayed.

"Please introduce yourself. Come here at the front." Yuta followed and stood up on the platform.

"I..uh.. I'm Nakamoto Yuta from Osaka, Japan, 18 and I love to play soccer. Please take care of me." Yuta said and looked at his roommate again but the latter rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. Yuta felt his heart ache again and forced a smile to his other classmates. Everyone seems to be friendly... well maybe except one.

"Alright. I hope that you'll do better in this class. Thank you for listening my dear students. Class dismissed." Mr. Jung announced and left for who knows where. Yuta walked towards his seat and grabbed his bag to leave when he felt a hand stopping him. He looked at the owner of the hand and was surprised to see Taeyong glaring at him.

"Is there any problem?" Yuta asked and Taeyong's hand gripped his wrist tighter.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his husky voice echoing the almost empty classroom.

"I'm here to study, Taeyong." Yuta answered nonchalantly.

"Then why are you in the same class with me?" Taeyong's questions are making Yuta feels so hurt again. _Does that mean that he doesn't want to have the same class with him? What's the matter with that?_ Yuta scoffed and forcely removed Taeyong's hand from his wrist.

"What's the matter with that? Aren't you happy that your old friend is back? Why are you like this, Taeyong? Who hurts you? Why do yo-"

"You." Taeyong answered and Yuta's mouth got shut off. "It's you who hurts me."

"I did-"

"You promised me that we'll grow up together but what did you do? You left me without saying a word." Taeyong's words were strong and cold at the same time. Yuta's heart got stabbed hard and he feels like he wanted to puke. "I was left alone, Yuta. I didn't have any friends... I only trusted you."

"Taeyong.. I'm sorry..I-"

"Taeyong hyung? Yuta...uh... hyung? The next class is coming." Jaehyun poked his head from the door and both Yuta and Taeyong looked at him. They walked out of the room and followed the younger. The atmosphere is really awkward. Taeyong is trying his best to stay away from Yuta while the latter is trying his best to make Taeyong look at him. He wanted to talk and explain everything but he doesn't know how when the other is trying to make a distance from him.

Before they could enter the classroom, Yuta finally got the chance to pull Taeyong's arms. He looked at his watch and he still have seven minutes before the next class starts. Taeyong was about to walk out again when Yuta shoved him on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked with his cold expressions.  


"Listen, what is your next class after this? Cause I have none and we should talk about this." Yuta said and Taeyong's eyes rolled again. "If we have the same first two subjects, the rest will be the same too.. idiot."  


"Then we should head for lunch together."

"I don't want to stay with you and please.. stay away from me, starting now." Taeyong's words wounded Yuta heart once more. He pushed Yuta's figure away from him and sat near the door.. which is five seats away from Yuta's.  


Yuta was about to cry but Jaehyun's words brings horror to him.

"Hyung... why do you have blood spots on your pants?"

Yuta immediately went out of the room and goes to the nearest restroom to change his pads.


	4. Lets Eat Lunch Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month of not updating this fic, I finally have some time to do so. I'm currently in my Yutae writing spree so expect some new fics and updates coming from me today and on the next few days. :D

 

Yuta looked at his watch and it's only a few minutes left before the class ends. He glanced on his right and saw Taeyong trying his best to concentrate on the equation written on the board. He closed his notes and covered his pen with its cap then he looked at his seatmate and the other looked back at him with a confused look.

"Yuta hyung?" Jaehyun asked in whisper. "Is there any problem?"

"Nothing, Jaehyun-ah. I'm just wondering if I can join you at lunch?" Yuta asked, feeling shy for asking this kind of questions. He just don't want to eat alone.

"Of course, hyung. I'll introduce you to my other friends too." Jaehyun said, feeling excited as he eagerly closed his notes too when he finally heard the bell rang. They both gather their things and shoved it inside their bags. Yuta followed the other to the exit door of their room, walked side by side until they reached the school canteen. Sitting on his usual spot, Taeyong rolled his eyes again when he saw Yuta approaching him.

 

 

"Why are you sitting alone, Taeyong?"

"Why do you care?" Taeyong's voice was cold and deep that Yuta decided to retreat back to where Jaehyun is going to sit. He followed the younger until they reached a long table consisting of new faces.

"Hyung, I have someone who wants to join us." He motioned Yuta to sit with him. Yuta shyly pulled the chair and placed his things under the table. He looked at Jaehyun's friends and they seems so nice when they offered him some chips to eat. "This is Yuta hyung, he's from Osaka."

"Oh, I'm Taeil. Jaehyun's oldest friend. I'm a senior here. Nice to meet you." The guy named Taeil reached his hand to the Japanese. Yuta gladly took it and smiled sweetly. "I'm Hansol, Taeil's classmate and best friend."

"Sicheng, you can call me Winwin."

"I'm Ten, the prettiest. This is my big baby boyfriend, Johnny." Ten introduced and Johnny salutes.

"Doyoung..." Yuta was so glad that he finally got a few friends on his first day of school. Even though he's a newbie, he can feel that he can easily get along with Jaehyun's set of friends. "Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me."

 

"No worries, from now on, you can sit here with us. We can also go out and have some fun after school." Ten high fived Winwin, his partner in crime in going out somewhere after class. The last time they went out, they were seen at the Lotte World, riding roller coaster for three times until they vomitted at the gate of the amusement park. Taeil had to fetch them up and scold them when they got home. "Also, since you're a foreigner like us, you can join us later! Every foreigner goes to Lotte World and ride that roller coaster." Winwin added.

"Oh please, don't make me fetch you again. I have quiz tomorrow morning." Taeil sighed weakly. "We're not going to overdo it. Yuta's coming with us, right?" The said name looked at the Thai a bit confused but he nodded his head anyway. "I'll join you guys" Jaehyun interrupts.

"Me too. I don't want to stay inside the dorm with the boring Taeil." Hansol said and earned a huge slap on his arm from his best friend. "Stop exposing me! I told you, I have quiz! Okay? Mr. Kim is so strict that he wants us to study harder and pass that damn freaking quiz or else we'll stand for the rest of the discussion." 

"I'm good. I can copy your answers." Hansol earned another slap on his arm. "Just because I'm your best friend, that doesn't mean I can pamper you with everything! Seriously, Sol.. get your ass on the bed and study!" 

"Be like Doyoung hyung, he keeps on burying his face on the book." The bunny looking friend of theirs looked at Jaehyun in disbelief. "At least I got good grades!" He defended which earned another laughter from the group.

 

Yuta was amazed on how these people bicker from each other but keeps it cool between them. He wonders, how does it feel when he does this with Taeyong? He couldn't admit but he miss his best friend so much. 

 

Yuta glanced back to where Taeyong is sitting and he saw two males in front of him. He sighed deeply again, knowing that Taeyong found his own circle of friends to forget him. He focused back on knowing his new friends and laughed with their silly bickering. What he didn't know is that his old best friend, glanced back at him with the look of disappointment and sadness that he keeps on hiding from him.

 

"Hyung.. are you okay?" Taeyong looked back at his younger friend. "I'm okay, Kun. I just.. need some time to be alone." He stands up and walked towards the balcony, away from Yuta. He couldn't stand to be in the same area as him. He couldn't stand seeing Yuta at all. 

Kun and Jungwoo looked at each other and continued to eat their food. They wonder if Taeyong is still affected by the fact that Johnny and Doyoung left him for that group. 

 

 

The school bell rang indicating the end of the class. Yuta closed his notes and shoved it inside his bag. He looked at Taeyong and he frowned when he can't see him anymore. Jaehyun then showed up in front of him. "Hyung, lets go?"

"Jaehyun-ah... as much as I love to join you guys, I think I need to go home now." Yuta said and threw his bag on his shoulder. "Oh, why hyung? Well, if you really don't want to, I won't persist. You're always welcome to join us, hyung."

"Thank you, Jaehyun-ah. See you tomorrow." Jaehyun waved as he watches Yuta exits the room.

 

Once he arrived inside the dorm, Taeyong goes straight to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water to drink. He suddenly feels so hot and weak after the events happened to him at school. Knowing that Yuta wouldn't be here soon, he peeked at his old best friend's room. He doesn't want to admit it but he miss that old silly Yuta so bad. He miss the times when they used to play outside their house, running as they try to catch each other. The time when they were sitting under the tree, carving on the branch with their names. The time when they skip rocks on the river during their field trip and bet who will go farther.

Taeyong miss Yuta but he's still hurt. The time that he left him is the time when his parents _left_ him too. He doesn't know who to trust with anymore. He grew up with full of hatred to himself and to those who left him. He closed his heart and never opened it again.

 

 

_"Yuta?" Little Taeyong peeked from his best friend's door. He spotted no one and it's making him a bit nervous. Where is Yuta? Why can't he find him? He opened the door widely and he can't see any things inside. He looked behind him and most of the things inside weren't there anymore. Taeyong's tears were threatening to fall, he doesn't really cry since his parents told him not to. But this time, he couldn't control it. He called his best friend's name a few times but he isn't coming out. He believes that Yuta is just playing hide and seek but why isn't he coming out now that he's crying already?_

_"Yuta... Yuta..please come out.." He cried but no one's coming over to hush him up. Taeyong still refused to believe it because Yuta promised him that he won't ever leave him alone._

_"Yuta.. come out now.."_

_"Taeyong? Where are you? I've been looking for you!" The little kid stubbornly refused to go with his mother. He cried loudly, kicked his feet a few times in the air and threw tantrums making his mother groan in annoyance. "That Yuta kid already left you, okay? Now come with me or else I will lock you inside your room! Don't make me do this to you!"_

_"THEN DO IT TO ME THEN! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYWAY!" At the early age, he earned a slap coming from the hands of his mother._

_Taeyong, ever since then, lost his best friend, his parents and even his own self._

 

 


	5. Whenever You Need Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you hanging these past few months. I've been very demotivated to continue this story but my Yutae sisters: Jhengchie, Gelu and Rinnie asked me to continue this one so... thank you sisters! <3

 

When Yuta was about to open the door, he's surprised to see it not locked. He walked to the doorway only to find Taeyong standing in front of his door, looking for something inside. He cleared his throat to let him know that he already arrived home. Taeyong was absolutely terrified as he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him.

"What are you doing inside my room?" Yuta interrogates.

"Nothing." Taeyong answered coldly and went to the kitchen to grab the frying pan and spatula to cook something. Yuta followed him, still interrogating, and sat on the dining chair to watch him. "What are you doing here?" It's Taeyong's time to ask.  


"Is it bad to watch you cook?" Taeyong didn't answer but he couldn't stop glancing at Yuta who's all busy watching him beat the eggs on the bowl. He found it awkward to know that somebody's watching you do something but on the other side, he kinda loves it. He somehow wants to show his old best friend his specialties and hobbies.

When he's done, Taeyong parted the cooked scrambled eggs and gave the other plate to Yuta and sat on the couch instead of joining him on the dining table. The latter's eyes turned wide when he had a taste of it.

"It's scrambled egg but it tastes more than that.This is amazing." He started to dig in again and showered him some compliments that made Taeyong's ears red.

"I thought you're with your new friends?" Taeyong, for the first time, initiated a conversation. Yuta almost drop his fork and smiled widely like an idiot who's too excited to answer his old best friend. "I was about to join them but I want to spend my time here in the apartment... with you."

"Are they nice?"

"Of course they are... they're pretty cool and smart too. They even asked me to sit next to them tomorrow lunch."

"Congratulations then." Yuta frowned at the sudden change of Taeyong's voice and attitude as he walk straight to the kitchen to clean his plate and left him alone to his room. "What was that?" He asked himself but having a convo with Taeyong like this made him somehow happy for awhile.

Since their conversation, Taeyong and Yuta seldom meet inside their dorm. Taeyong is too busy practicing at the practice room and working on his part time job in a cafe down the street at night. Yuta, on the other hand, got into the soccer team and was so busy practicing for his first game next week. His period lasted after a week and he's so thankful that it ended before the try out. 

It was rainy Sunday evening when Yuta's practice just ended. He slumped on the sofa and turned the TV on to distract him from falling asleep so early. He pressed the next button earnestly, finding a good channel that suits his mood when the door opened revealing a very wet Taeyong.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Yuta asked in concern but Taeyong ignored him and went straight to his room to change his clothes. Yuta sighed, wanting to give up being nice to his old best friend. He turned off the television and like Taeyong, he decided to fuck everything up and just go to sleep for tomorrow's class.

It was very weird to know that Taeyong isn't even moving around this morning. It's past seven in the morning and they only have thirty minutes left before their class starts. He wanted to check Taeyong up inside his room but knowing his dorm mate, he'll rather lock the door and be alone away from him. Guilt and conscience is eating Yuta up that he decided to just open the door and see if Taeyong is ready for school. He then found out that his old best friend is still lying down on his bed, coughing and sniffing so hard and his side table was full of used tissues.

Yuta dropped his bag to check his condition. He placed his hand on Taeyong's forehead and he's very hot indeed.

"Taeyong, you're having a high fever." Yuta said and left the room to get a small basin with ice cold water and towel. Taeyong wanted to protest but he's too weak to talk and move. Yuta then left a text on Jaehyun's number saying that he and Taeyong couldn't make it to class due to the other's condition and went back to the kitchen to find something edible to eat.

He ended up making a simple soup and forced Taeyong to eat something before he let him drink some medicines. He stayed on the other's side, checking on his temperature and giving all that he needs like water, tissue or helping him up to pee.

"Wh-why. do you... care?" Taeyong asked, feeling a bit better than before. Yuta looked up from the book that he's reading and smiled to him. "..because I care and I love to take care of you.."

"..but.."

"Just take some rest Taeyong. I'll be here whenever you need me." That's enough words to put Taeyong to sleep and at ease.


	6. Time After Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.. finally updated. :DDD

 

Taeyong woke up feeling heavy on his left arm. When he finally got a clear view, he saw Yuta sleeping beside him with his arm as his pillow. Taeyong wanted to pull his arm off him harshly but he suddenly remembered how the other took care of him yesterday. He slowly pulls his arm off him and carefully placed Yuta's head on his precious pillow. It's payback time.

Scratching the back of his neck, he then realized how long he'd been lying on his bed. He was exasperated by the mess that his dorm mate made in his kitchen but instead of getting mad at him, he chose to pick up the used pans and plates and starts cleaning them up before the other wakes up from his deep slumber.

"What kind of mess is this?" Taeyong groaned while scratching the hardened grease from the pan. "This is so frustrating!"

A yawn shut Taeyong up and continued scratching the pan awkwardly. He took a peek on his sleepy dorm mate and awkwardly faked cough to caught his attention.

"Oh.. uh... good morning." Yuta greeted while stretching his arms up. "You just came out from the bed and now you're cleaning? That's bad." Yuta scolded but Taeyong scoffed. "What's even bad than that is to see my kitchen like this. I'd rather go back to bed and get sick again than to see my kitchen ruined."

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Cleanfreak but I'm just trying to cook something appropriate for you while you're whining on how hungry you are." Taeyong didn't fight back, instead, he chose to scrub the pan harder and let Yuta do what he wanted to do. 

"Do you... you didn't attend the class for three days just to.. uh.. take care of me?" Taeyong awkwardly asked as he rinsed the pan that he's cleaning on the sink. Yuta, who's currently eating cereal, looked at him and answered. "I do.. but I asked Jaehyun to take some notes for us."

"Oh." Silence covered the dorm again. After like eternity, Taeyong managed to say the thing that he wanted to spit out after he woke up. "Thank you." 

"It's okay. I can't just leave you alone here, you know." Yuta couldn't stop smiling after Taeyong gave him a cup of coffee that the other made. On the cup's handle, there's a post it note attached with the words **"... Thank you, really."**  on it. Taeyong ran as fast as he could inside his room just to hide his embarrassment. 

"You're welcome, Taeyongie." Yuta shouted from Taeyong's door. The latter then smiled like an idiot. 

 

 

 

"You know, I couldn't live without you! Thanks Jaehyunnie!" Yuta gave the younger a hug after he received the notebook from him. "You're welcome Yuta hyung. I... can't breathe.." Jaehyun joked and Yuta loosen his grip on the younger. "Oh.. sorry.." 

"It's okay. I'm just joking." Jaehyun showed his dimpled smile to the elder. "But seriously Jaehyun, thank you. This is a huge help for me and Taeyong since we're gone for three days." Jaehyun's smile dropped after hearing the older's name. But then he smiled brightly to mask his true feelings. "It's okay." He said, more like to himself. 

"I'll treat you something. What do you want?" Yuta asked as he pulled Jaehyun to the cafeteria. _You_. Jaehyun thought but brushed it off. 

"Anything hyung. It isn't necessary to treat me something." Jaehyun said but Yuta insisted. "No, this is a thank you gift. I insist." 

"Okay, treat me a bowl of ramyeon then." Jaehyun said and Yuta smiled widely. _How beautiful?_ "That's great! I wanna eat ramyeon too!" 

 

 

 

"Thank you again, hyung." Jaehyun said before splitting the wooden chopsticks. "Jae, how many times do you have to thank me? I told you it's a thank you gift for taking down noted for us!" 

"I just-"

"Yuta?" Taeyong interrupts and both of them looked at the elder. "Oh, Taeyong?"

"Can I talk to you, please?" Yuta looked at Jaehyun to ask permission and Jaehyun nods his head. He stood up from his seat and followed Taeyong. 

 

 

 

"Taeyong?" 

"I just... uh.. wanna ask you to join me?" Taeyong couldn't meet up Yuta's eyes. On the other hand, Yuta's eyes widen from the invitation. "Where?"

"I have this... uh.. competition but I couldn't find anyone to join me with... but if you don't.. nevermind then." 

"No, of course I would love to join you. Just tell me when and where." Taeyong's eyes lit up with hope. 

"This Saturday at 5pm." 

"Okay then."

 _Finally..._ Taeyong thought and left Yuta with Jaehyun. 

 


	7. The Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the year. I'm sorry AGAIN for leaving you behind. Hehehe. Enjoy the update! <3

 

 

Taeyong was cooking inside the dorm when the door bell rang. He looked from the peephole first and was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Nakamoto in front of his door. He immediately opened up, they are probably looking for Yuta who's still at the soccer practice.

As he opened the door, Yuta's mother's eyes lit up upon seeing him. "Taeyong?" She asked in surprise. "Oh goodness! You're really grown up and so handsome too!" She exclaimed in Korean. Taeyong got amazed at her skills. She can still speak it fluently even after long years of living in Japan. "Thank you, Mrs. Nakamoto." He said shyly and bowed in front of the middle aged lady. 

"Hey, Taeyong. How are you?" Mr. Nakamoto pats his back and gave the young man a hug. 

"I'm okay, Mr. Nakamoto. Nice meeting you again too." He greeted and bowed to the elders again. The couple pats ihs back and was pleased by the politeness that the young man showed to them. "Sorry for bothering you but where's Yuta?" Mrs. Nakamoto asked as they were guided by the young man inside the dorm. 

"He's still at the soccer practice. Should I call him or-" 

"Soccer practice!? He's allowed to do that?" Mrs. Nakamoto exclaimed in surprise. Taeyong was taken aback and got confused on what the woman meant. "I thought that Doctor warned him that it's dangerous for his condition to join some streanous activities which requires lifting, running etc.. how can he be so irresponsible?" 

"D-Doctor?" Taeyong asked, still confused. 

"You don't know?" It's Mr. Nakamoto's turn to ask. "I thought you knew cause Yuta said that you're his companion whenever he goes to the hospital?" 

"Hospital? Wait.. what did I missed?" Taeyong's brain would explode if Yuta's parents will not explain it well to him. 

"Yuta didn't tell you?" Mr. Nakamoto asked and were shocked when Taeyong shook his head from  left to right. 

The couple looked at each other first then back to Taeyong who's still very confused on what is happening. Yuta's mom holds his hands and placed it on his lap. "Taeyong..." The said name looked at the woman in anticipation. With the look of the woman, she looks very serious and it makes Taeyong conclude that this is very important. ".. I know that it's not my right to say this to you but my son is suffering in a rare condition since he was born. He has two organs, male and female and both of these organs were functioning. What makes it worse is that he... got menstrual cycle which is not normal for a boy like him." 

"Me-menstrual cycle? What? I don't understand. He's a boy, right?" Taeyong never got so confused in his life until now. He didn't want to freak out since it's so disrespectful for the parents of the one with this condition. "I..I.."

"It's okay, Taeyong. It's a normal reaction. We've been through that too since our Yuta was born." Mr. Nakamoto pats the young man's back. "Yuta's female organ is also functioning and it allows him to bleed from his bottoms. We also don't know how this happen but the Doctor said that he's one of the 2% population who got this rare condition." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Our son lied to us that you already know about it. Instead of keeping it a secret to you, it's much better if you already know about it too. He's alone here in Korea and we only seldom visit him. We can't stay here for so long too." 

"I understand Mr. Nakamoto. Thank you for trusting me." Taeyong said. 

"I just have one favor, Taeyong. Since you're Yuta's best friend, I want you to take care of him. He isn't normal like we had said and I don't want him to suffer. Please, take care of him." Mrs. Nakamoto said while holding Taeyong's hands. Taeyong got so many questions in his mind but he couldn't just ask the couple about it. Now that the couple revealed one of Yuta's secrets, the reason of leaving him to go back to Japan is slowly getting solved. With this, Taeyong felt bad that he thought of himself first before his old best friend who's suffering much more than him. 

"I will do my best, Mrs. Nakamoto." Taeyong said and hugged the lady. 

"Thank you." 

 

 

 

 

When Yuta arrived at the dorm from the practice, his parents already left to attend a business meeting. He saw Taeyong cooking something from the kitchen and greets him to know that he's already home. 

"Yuta?" He turn around and smiled. "Your parents just arrived here earlier. They were looking for you." Taeyong said while stirring the soup from the pot. Yuta then remembered the lie that he has to make to his parents. He suddenly felt nervous if Taeyong already knew about his biggest secret or not. But if he got already been caught, Taeyong would automatically get angry at him and scold him by using his name for the lie. 

"What did they say?"

"They left a note on your bed. Your Mom told me to remind it to you." He said and continued stirring the soup. 

"Thanks." He said and went straight to his room. He quickly took the note from his bed and read it.

 

**Quit the soccer team. That is for your best.**

 

Yuta scoffed and threw the note on the trash. His parents really hates it whenever he plays soccer or basketball. He knew that he's not allowed to do strenuous activities but these sports weren't that strenuous enough for him. He plopped on the bed and starts reading his book until he felt another wet liquid coming out from his hole. "Not again?" He sighed and dragged himself to the restroom to change. 

 

 

 

Taeyong's palms were sweating when he finally got to hold the ticket that he received from the organizers. He has an extra ticket for his companion but he decided to give it to Yuta instead. It is his very first step to open up again to him and be his old childhood best friend. 

He was about to knock on the door and ask him on Saturday but his courage didn't stood out and decided to fuck it up and ask him tomorrow morning instead. 

 

 


	8. The Competition

 

Saturday came and Taeyong is busy looking for his favorite good luck shoes. Ever since he started joining the contest, he always win whenever he wear the pair of it. Unfortunately today, he couldn't find it. He keeps on looking inside his cabinet and under his bed but it's still found nowhere. He wanted to cry because losing it means losing the competition for him.

They only have seventeen minutes left before the contest starts, Yuta keeps on calling Taeyong behind his door, reminding him about the time. Taeyong can't listen to him, busy looking for the pair of shoes under his bed.

"Taeyong.. we're gonna be late."

"Just a minute. I need to find it." Yuta can't handle it anymore and opened the door of his room to help him find it. With four eyes and four arms to look, they still couldn't find it anywhere. Yuta checks the time and they only have seven minutes left to leave their dorm and run to the stadium. He pulled Taeyong's arm to stand up and stop him from looking for it but the latter refuses.

"Just use any shoes, Taeyong.. We're gonna be late." Yuta told him.

"I will lose if I don't wear that shoes." Taeyong stubbornly said and continue to look for it. Yuta sighed and removed his own shoes to give it to Taeyong. The latter looked at him in confusion. "Use this. This is my good luck charm shoes. We cannot be late for the contest or else you'll be disqualified."

Taeyong was left dumbfounded and was forced to wear the shoes that Yuta gave him. They quickly got off their dorm, ensured that it was properly locked and went all the way to the stadium, running. When they arrived, they can already hear the loud cheers from the audience. Yuta pushed Taeyong to hurry up so that he can reach the final line up of the contestants.

"Lee Taeyong!" Yuta yelled, becoming the center of attraction from the other contestants. "Lee Taeyong is here." He cleared up, stepping back to let the organizer see him. Taeyong shyly launched forward and sign his name on the list making him the last performer.

 

 

Yuta sat very close to the stage. He can be seen clearly by the performers reacting to their performance. Some quite disappointed on how Yuta acts so bored and some got offended of his frowning face. Yuta couldn't help it but to just wait for the other Taeyong's turn and focused on his phone again, sending Taeyong, who's at the backstage, some positive words of good luck.

Taeyong glanced at the audience and he can see Yuta sitting in front. He watches his reactions and it scares him on how the other will react on his own stage performance. The last performer did well and he's the next one to perform. He sighed, clutching his hands together and walked to the stage, praying that the outcome will give justice to what he had practiced. The music played and his body automatically moves to the rythm, following every beat with his smooth flow of movements. He catches Yuta's eyes who's all focused on his performance with his mouth gaped. He got the confidence that he's looking for and gave all of his heart and soul on the stage. As the music stops playing, the audience gave their loudest claps and cheers to him, earning him a standing ovation. Yuta leads the crowd and was so proud on Taeyong's success in showing his talent.

 

All of the contestants lined up at the stage. Taeyong could keep his eyes away from Yuta, who's mouthing positive words again just to make him relax. He clutches both of his hands again and prayed for the results. Each announcements, Taeyong's heart starts racing fast. He watches the other contestants receive their trophy and take a picture in front.

".. and the winner of this grand competition is... Lee Taeyong from College of Liberal Arts!" Yuta jumps from his seat and keeps on jumping. Taeyong couldn't keep his tears and starts crying after receiving the biggest trophy. He watches Yuta again, mouthing a 'Thank you' to him while he posed in front with the judges and the school's president.

 

"I told you, you can do well even without those shoes." Yuta playfully punches Taeyong's arm while they're walking back to their dorm. "You're so amazing on stage. I really believed that you'll win from the very start of your moves."

"Thank you." Taeyong said shyly, he can't lift his head up in embarrassment. "You deserve that awards anyway."

"Uh.. uhm.. Yuta?" The said name looked at his caller. "Do you want to... go out with me? I mean.. I want to treat you somewhere else.. you helped me a lot for this competition. I owe you this win of mine."  


"Let's just go back first and change our clothes."

"That will be better." The two laughed at each other and continued to walk to their dorm.   


Once they arrived, they quickly took a quick shower and dressed up nicely (cause they want to look good and make an impression). Yuta pulled out his favorite white cardigan and his black converse shoes. His good luck shoes is still with Taeyong but he wants to give it to him for his future contests.   


He looked at his underwear when a few liquid drops from his bottoms. He couldn't understand why he keeps on leaking when the cycle should end since last week. He wanted to know the problem but he couldn't take the risk to let Taeyong know about his condition. The latter starts opening up for him and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship just because he has a freak friend like him.   


"Yuta? Are you done?" He heard from the back of his door.   


"Yeah.. just a few minutes." He answered back, carefully sliding his jeans to his legs. He starts finishing up, applying his perfume and fixing his hair before he opens the door revealing the very handsome Lee Taeyong.  


"You look great." Taeyong was the first one who said it.   


"Well... uh.. you too.."  


"Shall we?" Taeyong offers his arm and Yuta didn't hesitate to accept it. The two went out of their dorm again, both feeling nervous like they were having a romantic date for the first time.   



	9. Feels Like It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a month to update this shit. :(   
> I'm sorry for making you wait again. I just felt like this story is a trash. 
> 
> Thank you for those who corrected me in using THAT term. I didn't know that it was offensive at first. I just want to clarify that I didn't intend to put that term here in my story as an offense. I already changed it and if you encountered that word in some of my chapters, please notify me. :)
> 
> Thank you again for your patience. I'm starting to lose my mind because of my work too.

 

Yuta couldn't stop looking at Taeyong but when the latter's eyes meets his own, he shyly looked away and awkwardly drink water from the glass. Taeyong finds him cute, realizing how stupid he was ignoring this adorable creature right in front of him. They started to getting to know each other well again as this is Taeyong's promise to himself after treating Yuta bad from the past few months.  


"...I joined soccer since my passion is kicking the ball." Yuta said earning a huge grin from Taeyong.

"Well, my passion is to sway my hips. Maybe I'm destined to be a dancer anyways." Taeyong knew it's a stupid joke but Yuta couldn't stop himself from laughing. Taeyong concluded that they're both weird in a good way, maybe that's the reason the get along when they were kids.

"Time flies really fast isn't it?" Taeyong hummed to agree. "..one day we were just playing at the backyard, chasing each other and collecting bugs and now we're here, sitting on the cafe.. chilling out and getting to know each other again."

"Yeah.. I felt so bad for treating you like that from the beginning.. I just wanna say sorry.."

"Hey.. no worries. After what I did before, it's my fault anyways." Taeyong smiled a little and took a sip from his cup to hide the awkwardness. Yuta did the same thing too, focusing on the cup and staring at it like it's the only thing in the world. 

"Not at all." Taeyong said. "I chose to hate you because I got no one to blame what is happening in my life." Yuta couldn't figure out what he meant. He wanted to know what Taeyong did after he left the country. He doesn't have any courage to ask yet. He believed that the wounds are still fresh and he doesn't want to put salt in it. He decided to let it go for awhile and just smile to him.

"Do you want to go somewhere else than here?" Taeyong asked.

"Sure... where?"

"You'll see."

 

Yuta couldn't believe what he's seeing right now. In front of him and Taeyong is an old swing where he and Taeyong usually play when they were young. He took the other one, wiping the rusty steel first before sitting. 

"I miss this place." He said, carefully swinging it. 

"Me too.. I often go here, you know." 

"Why?" Taeyong shrugged his shoulders and took the other swing to ride. "..I just want to remember my happy memories here." 

Yuta could tell that there's something wrong between those sentences. He wanted to ask more but he couldn't risk to destroy this day with such insensitivity. 

"Oh." Yuta answered instead. Taeyong looked at him and smiled. "I just missed my best friend so much." 

Yuta smiled back and said.. "Me too.."

"Remember the time when someone pushed you because you can't speak Korean well?" Yuta nodded his head and grinned. "That bully got his karma when his butt landed on his butt."

"Yeah.. Do you still have his picture?"

"Of course I kept it inside my box. Everything that I have memories with you." Yuta felt the redness on his cheeks. He quickly looked away so that Taeyong won't see it. 

Yuta isn't sure if he's just hungry or not. His abdomen starting to feel some pain and his ass couldn't stop leaking as well. He wanted to stand up to prevent his pants from staining blood. Unfortunately, it feels like it already has a big one when he felt it spurt inside.

Yuta looked at Taeyong who's very much indulge with the swing. He slowly stands up, covering his back with his hands. 

"Uh.. can I excuse myself for a second?" Yuta said to Taeyong. The latter noticed the other's actions and he instantly knew what is the problem. 

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Taeyong asked, worry eating him up. 

"What? I.. mean.. no.." 

"Yuta.."

"Don't-" Taeyong was about to stand up but Yuta pushed his finger in front and stopped him. "I.. you have to stay here."

"Yuta.."

"Taeyong.." Another pain strikes. Yuta clutches his abdomen and Taeyong couldn't help but to stand up and assist him. 

"Taeyong... ahh.. please.." Yuta tried to stay away from him but Taeyong's hold is stronger. 

"You're already leaking." Yuta froze. "We can go back to our dorm and change your napkin. Here.. use my jacket to cover up the stain."  Yuta looked at Taeyong in disbelief but the pain prevents him to speak. Taeyong helped him to walk back to their dorm, arm around his shoulders and his jacket covering Yuta's back.

 

When they reached their flat, Yuta quickly went inside his room and change his pad, his underwear and his pants. 

"Shit shit shit.. how did he found out!?" Yuta asked himself in panic. "Did he saw these pads? Did he noticed that I'm leaking? Shit." 

"Yuta? Are you okay?" Taeyong knocked from the door. Yuta gathered himself together and slowly opened the door, hiding behind it. 

"Are you alright?" 

"How did you know?" 

"I.."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Yuta's heart softened. He revealed himself in front of Taeyong and fixed his shirt. 

"So.. you're not?" Yuta's eyes twinkled and Taeyong swore that it's the most beautiful thing that he had seen in his entire life. "Of course not afraid of you."

"So how did you found out that I have this condition?" Taeyong bit his lip before responding. "Your parents came here a few weeks ago. They explained to me everything." Yuta closed his eyes shut in frustration. He didn't expect that Taeyong will find out soon. He thought that if he did found out about this, he wanted to stay away from him again. But things changed after knowing Taeyong's reaction. 

"Yuta?"

"I'm sorry for hiding this to you."

"Hey, don't worry.. I'm not mad. I really understand you a lot."

"You're such a great friend." Taeyong smiled and pulled Yuta into a hug. "Thank you."

"It's okay. Starting today, I'm always here for you."

 

 


	10. Things Starting To Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third story update of the day. What is happening to me?

 

Taeyong doesn't know if it's because of their friendship or other else. He constantly keeps on looking for Yuta anywhere he goes. Whenever he couldn't find him, he always dials Yuta's number and ask him where he is. Yuta felt the same way too. He almost got very dependent on Taeyong that he honestly thought he couldn't live without him anymore.   


It's Tuesday and Yuta is still having the cycle. It's already a month and he's still leaking. He was running out of pads and he couldn't just leave the dorm with such abdominal pain. Taeyong is really worried on what is happening to him but he couldn't just bring him to the hospital like that. He decided to call Yuta's private doctor. 

"I'm back. How are you feeling?" Taeyong knocked from the door. "I bought your pads." 

"Just.. leave.. it there.. arghh.." Taeyong can hear him suffering. He wanted to help him but he couldn't find anyways on how to. He then thought of the hot pack and heat it up on the microwave.

"Yuta.. open the door." He knocked again but all he can hear is Yuta's screams in pain. He knocked harder, urging Yuta to reach the knob and unlock it. 

"Yuta? Come on! Twist the knob! Unlock the door!" He asked. He sticks his ear on the door to know what is happening inside. Luckily, Yuta unlocked the door and gripped his hands on Taeyong's arm. 

"Hey.. use this.. I think it might help." He gave the hot pack to him but Yuta is getting weak, he couldn't hold anything but Taeyong's arms. Taeyong catches him and carried him to his bed. He picked up the hot pack from the floor and placed it to his aching abdomen.   


"Does it help?" Yuta nods slightly, pain still making him mute. "Just place it there for awhile and I'll heat up the other one."   


"D..don't leave... me.." Yuta managed to mumble. Taeyong stopped in front of the door and looked at Yuta worriedly. "I'll be back. Just give me a few minutes."  


"No.. please.. just stay here." Yuta insisted and Taeyong couldn't say no to him. He goes back to Yuta's bed and fixed the other's blanket before settling beside him. 

"Thank you.." Yuta whispered. Taeyong gave him a smile before he drift off to dreamland. The pain reliever is finally working on him.   


"Hello? Is this Dr. Jung?" Taeyong asked the person he's calling from the other line. " _Yes I am. Is there anything that I can do for you?_ " The doctor asked, confused on who's on the line.  


"I am Lee Taeyong. I just want to ask about Yuta... Nakamoto Yuta, my friend. He keeps on clutching his abdomen and he's still leaking. It's been a month." Taeyong straightforwardly said so that the doctor will know that he already knew about Yuta's condition.   


"Taeyong!? Y-Yuta? H-how did you know?" Dr. Jung was a bit surprised since she knew about Taeyong and the background of their story. Other than his parents, Dr. Jung is the only one who knew about his secrets and other secrets that he can't share with Taeyong.   


"His parents told me. Don't worry doctor, the secret is safe with me. I just want to help him. He keeps on drinking pain relievers which is totally not good for him." Dr. Jung can sense his sincerity and his panic too. She asked more details about Yuta's latest condition and what medicines he's taking other than the pain relievers. " _Is he drinking something like iron?_ "   


"No. I don't think so.. he couldn't get out of his bed too. He missed a lot of subjects these days and everyone are sick worried." Dr. Jung took note of everything and decided to check Yuta up. " _Okay, I'll be there in awhile. Thank you for calling me._ "  


"Thank you too, Doctor."  


Seeing Yuta's state right now, Dr. Jung knew that this is a serious matter. She checks up on Yuta's vital signs before he suggest to Taeyong that he needs to transfer him to the hospital as soon as possible. Taeyong couldn't agree more that he called the hospital's ambulance with Dr. Jung's guidance. Yuta was brought to the hospital and was admitted.   


"He needs to stay here for a few days. His blood pressure is so low. He needs more blood too and I need to check up his... his... uterus to know what's wrong." Taeyong nods and looked at the sleeping Yuta on the bed. He felt so sorry for the other that he needs to experience this kind of condition. He just wanted Yuta to be okay, back to his old bubbly self and attend the class that he used to do.   


"I hope you'll be okay." He whispered as he clutches Yuta's hand to his. Taeyong couldn't stop looking at his face. Even though the other is sleeping tight, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the other's beautiful face starting from his forehead, to his nose,eyes, lips and his chin. Everything is beautiful and mesmerizing. He wanted to touch it not until Yuta opened his eyes and made an eye contact with him.   


"Tae?" Yuta's voice is weak and fragile. "Why are you still here?"  


"I need to take care of you." Taeyong blurted out without realizing what he just said. "But you're absent again. How about your scholarship?"   


"Don't mind it. Your health is much important than that." Yuta was a bit startled with the other's words. His cheeks turned red as he turned his eyes away from the other awkwardly. Taeyong still doesn't know what he's talking about until the doctor arrives holding the results of the ultrasound. Dr. Jung doesn't seems so happy with the results and was so worried for her patient.   


"I already have your result. Yuta.... your uterus is expanding. I don't even know how can it happen but it's slowly getting bigger. Due to its irregular shape, you keep on bleeding. The walls of your uterus keeps on expanding and forming. I just saw a pathway too. It's connected to your rectum. Also, a small shaped ovary. I don't even know how this happened. This is unbelievable." Yuta couldn't comprehend on what is happening right now. Dr. Jung couldn't explain it properly to him as this can lead him into breakdown.  


"Can you explain it a bit easier? I just can't understand." Yuta held Taeyong's hand tightly.  


"Yuta... you're capable of producing offspring. You can get pregnant." With that, Yuta fainted.   



	11. What We're Talkin' About?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'm just so busy with my work and I cannot breathe anymore.

 

Yuta can't stop crying. Taeyong, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do anymore. Dr. Jung knew how painful it is for her patient. A man being capable of producing offspring inside his body can get any criticism not only inside the country but also around the world. Much worse is not only him would be criticized but also the offspring that he would bring.  


Taeyong already informed Yuta's parents about his condition. They are not surprised and seems like they already expected it to happen. They just asked Taeyong to take care of Yuta since they still couldn't be there for him.  


"Yuta? Do you want to eat now?" Taeyong knocked from the door while holding a bowl of soup on his other hand. Yuta's pain from his lower body stops after several pain relievers injected to his body. The blood flow also stopped at this moment where Yuta is grateful for.  


"...you haven't eaten anything yet. Please open the door just for once?" Taeyong pleaded and knocked on the door again. Yuta didn't bother to open it instead, he lied down on his bed and covered himself with his duvet. What is the use of food when he wanted to die anyways?  


"Yuta... please?" Taeyong's voice sounded so worried. Yuta felt bad about it but he just don't want Taeyong to feed him. He doesn't want to eat. He can't feel living and continuing his life after that result.  


"Yuta.. I don't want to just stand here so I'm going to get the key and open your door, okay?" Taeyong placed the bowl of soup on the vacant table and walked to the drawer of their apatment to get the spare key. Yuta doesn't even flinch and just stared at the ceiling, blinking his eyes a bit while thinking of some possible ways to die.  


He opened the door successfully and saw Yuta lying on the bed. He clearly understands the situation but he couldn't just let him be like that.  


Taeyong picked the bowl from the vacant table and placed it on Yuta's side table. The other is still staring at the ceiling when Taeyong sat on the corner of his bed to force him to get up. Yuta whined, as usual but he couldn't stop the other and just followed him in defeat.  


He properly sat him up on the bed, pillows engulfing his back while the covers of his duvet are still intact to his lower body. Taeyong picked up the bowl and get a spoonful of soup to feed the younger.  


"Come on, say "Ahh".." Yuta didn't follow through but Taeyong forced him to open his mouth and feed him the soup. Yuta swallowed it, feeling warm inside his esophagus down to his stomach.  


"Why are you not eating? Do you want to die?" Taeyong gave him another spoonful. "If you really wanna die then you could just go up on top of the building and throw yourself down."  


"I think that's a great idea." Yuta said weakly but earned a hard smack on the head from Taeyong. "I was just kidding, you fool. Don't you ever dare to do that or else I'm going to steal all your beloved nintendo and play it all night."  


"I could just give it to you." Taeyong sighed and placed the bowl of soup on the bed table again. "Yuta, please? Don't give up. I..don't know how hard it is but I'm always here to work things out."  


"You don't know how it feels to have a condition like this. Taeyong, I'm not normal. I have these two organs that I don't really know why it exists on my body. Did I do something wrong from my past that they gave me this bad karma? I don't know what to do. I can't keep this secret forever now that it's starting to get worse." Yuta broke down. He wanted to release everything that he feels after that ultrasound happened a few days ago.  


"Shhh.. You didn't okay. If you don't know what to do, I'll  help you to know what is the purpose of that inside your body. I'm always here no matter what. I'm always here to help you." Taeyong hugs his best friend and let him cry more on his shouder. Yuta couldn't stop crying and still venting out his frustrations to him.  


"How can I live normal life with this? No one will love me if they found out about my condition. How about you? How can you take care of me? You have your own life, Taeyong. You can't be with me forever." Now, Taeyong was taken aback.  


Back from the days that he always linger for Yuta's touches, Taeyong certainly knew that he's feeling something different for the other. He just can't stop looking at him, getting jealous whenever Yuta talks about the others most especially Jaehyun, takes care of him like he wasn't usually like that before. Taeyong wanted to find out but he's scared if the other would just turn him down. He dreamed a lot about him and in those every dream, he wished that it will just come true. Having Yuta in his arms, sleeping tightly with his red lips puckered for a kiss, Taeyong just wanted to sleep more and stay dreaming.  


Taeyong doesn't even remember how that happened. But he knew that he felt this way even before Yuta left him alone to Japan. It gotten stronger, he tried to kill it but he's too weak to defeat it. He decided to give up, just let his heart feel whatever he wants to feel.  


"I... Yuta.."  


"You can get married to the woman that you love the most, have children, live happily ever after with them in your dream house. Taeyong, you just can't give up your dreams just to take care of me."  


"Yuta.."  


"You are a hero but not all heroes are there to solve all the problems that peop--"  


"I LOVE YOU, OKAY!?"  


"What... did you say?"  


"I love you and I'm willing to take care of you whatever it takes." Taeyong just wanted to get buried alive right now. He picked up the bowl of soup and left Yuta alone in his room, dumbfounded after the sudden confession. He quickly placed the bowl to the sink and plopped on his bed, screaming under his pillow for the idiotic actions he had done a few minutes ago.  


"...Taeyong... loves me?" A smile came out from Yuta's lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. :)
> 
> For more questions:  
> Twitter:[onyutae](https://twitter.com/onyutae)


End file.
